Behind Enemy Lines
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: 101 Prompts-LaPaige. Because I was never your ordinary princess, and he certainly wasn't a prince. Of course, simply the fact that he was imprisoned by my father didn't mean I could stop myself from falling in love with him, either. -Smitchie- AU.


**Prompt No. 70-Journal**

* * *

_Dear Journal, _I began, biting my lips as I stared down at the paper, wondering what I was supposed to write next. It was as if now that I had decided to write down everything, I could think of no way to start my story. Sure, I'd always had many different diaries, but for some reason, my mind had gone blank at this moment. Because this, this entry, was a very important one, and it deserved a grand beginning. However, since my mind seemed to be blank at the moment, I just began writing, pouring my heart and soul into my entry.

_This is Princess Michaela Torres- or at least at one time, that was my name. Now I'm just known as Mitchie, as everyone here calls me by that name, a name which is very dear to me, just as dear to me as the one who gave it to me- since I've been stripped of my title and declared an outcast by my father, King Jarred the Third, King of England. Yes, if my father had not acted so quickly, and out of anger, I would have been the next in line for the throne. Not that I ever wanted it, though._

I hesitated again, staring at the many ink blotches on the paper, and wondering if I sounded stupid for beginning this way. However, since I could think of no better way to begin for now, I continued to write.

_My father, although a very wise man, has failed in at least one aspect of his life. He has never learned to love- not truly. He's been married five times, each wedding with another country just to 'keep the peace', as he calls it, 'doing the best for his country'. While he may have been a wise, good ruler for many years, he had never learned what it meant to be a father. Perhaps this is why he had no difficulty banishing me from our Kingdom, or to put a price on not only my head, but Shane's. _

_Perhaps I should explain first, because I'm sure many of you are wondering who this Shane boy is. Certainly, you must think, he is a Prince, born to great wealth and power, but he was none of those things, which is exactly why my father refused to accept the fact I had fallen in love with him. Since my father's marriage was arranged, he thinks it only proper that mine should be too, with a groom of his choosing, and I trust neither his heart of gold, which although well meaning, will only choose a husband for me that will be the best for our country, nor his sense of greed- he would sell my soul to the first Prince willing to give him a 'token' for my love. Unfortunately, my father failed to imagine the prospect that maybe, just maybe, I didn't want to marry a Prince. Maybe instead, I wanted Shane. I believe this is where our issues began. _

_However, I know you all must be terribly confused, and I know I am not making matters better, so perhaps I should begin my tale at the very beginning, from before I met Shane, from before my father dismissed me from being Princess, before I made both the best and worst mistakes of my life. Once again, I am sorry if I have confused you all even more so, but my story is not simple, nor was it ever meant to be. Palace life, with all it's finery, servants, and pride, was never meant for me. So, as you must all expect, this will be no normal tale, for most Princesses do not have to run for their lives (why, they do not run at all), with a lover that most would look down at, possibly even spit upon (at which point I would most certainly have them tossed into the deep, dark dungeons), but, once again, I am no ordinary Princess. And hence, while most Princesses are sitting in their thrones, all fancied up, with some servant brushing their hair and bathing them, I am in the middle of no where, living as a commoner, with the one man I truly love, just trying to lay low until my father's anger blows over (which hopefully, it will)._

_As of now, everything seems calm, but I have learned that at times like this, it is when our lives are in the most danger at all, for when it is quiet, that is when we should fear. Hence, I have come here to sit in the shade of the willow tree, and tell you of my adventures, for if I must die, I hope to at least to allow others to read my story, and decide for themselves what they believe on the matter. _

_And now, to whomever is reading this, I will stop my rambling, and allow you to see what has taken place over the course of two years. I ask for no more than to read my story, and choose for yourselves what you think, for remember that no one can tell you what you must feel. This is a story of passion, of betrayal, of heartbreak, of love, of danger, and most importantly, of choosing between what is right and wrong, for that is where my story truly began. _

_Without further ado, here is my story of a not-so-typical Princess, and a handsome boy she managed to fall for, and a King bent on 'doing what was best for his country'. _

_-Princess Michaela Torres, aka, Mitchie._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I myself cannot believe the fact that I am starting another story, when I can't even seem to update the ones I already have. And yes, I know the 101 Prompts from LaPaige are from a VERY long time ago, but I can't resist writing a story with them, since I never really did so when the challenge was actually going on. This is mostly just for fun, and to see if I can find way to use all 101 prompts. I know the story is off to a crappy start, but I swear it will get better, the first chapters are always difficult.**

**Anyways, if you think this story is worth reading, even a little bit, alert, review, favorite... please? I promise it'll pick up, and be much better than this crappy introduction. MUCH better. So, please drop me a much-loved review, and I'll be back with the second chapter soon.**

**-MidnightWriter1898-**


End file.
